AmberGround
Our members and officers have a similar mindset: for most of us, it’s here or nowhere, and we’d rather leave the game than the guild. And sh#t, we rock for a F2P guild. So why would you join us? *Very fine organization and co-ordination, coupled with flawless execution when we set our sights on it. Our officers at the core do an incredible amount of work and every single person adds their piece to the puzzle around them; no single member can be understated. Every single person is important when it comes to competition. *Increasingly promising ranks in Guild Wars: 131 in Reaping the Battlefield, 76 in Feast of Blood, and 50 in Imprisoned and Judgment Wars: and now 32nd in Council's Command War! We fought our way through level 21 in Oluth Raid and Broodmother Raid, plus 19 in Carnifex Raid and Karkinos Raids. More recently, we've been hitting raid level 24 without refills. We may have been relatively unknown up until recently, but we are leaving our mark now. *Extensive simulations. We all sim like most do, and can help you along the way with that. What sets us apart is our dedicated guild simmer that covers large amounts of data for Raids and Wars. Those fine tuned orders can be all the difference in tight wars; and often, they are. Or hey, just love looking at data and spreadsheets? You’ll love that factor too! *The general atmosphere is open and inviting. Whether you’ve been here for an hour or a year, you quickly become part of the family. It isn’t a cutthroat environment, it’s an encouraging one. You don’t have to perform 110%, but you often will from the morale boost alone. We have multiple line group chats for specific purposes, and constant activity at all hours. * Our members have made significant progress through the mutants and many have completed them. We can help you work on your deck to best tackle mutants and other challenges, as we did for each other. Guild Requirements and Recruitment Line Line is a free app and is required for all guild members. It significantly enhances raid and war communication. Sim Threshold Each member is expected to meet a reasonable sim threshold in order to be able to effectively participate and contribute in guild events. We can assist with simming if you are not familiar with sim tools. Please visit our recruitment thread on KONGREGATE if you are interested in joining our team. Officer Line IDs TheNewElite tech181 lenalen0418 AmberGround Conquest Rankings AmberGround Guild War Rankings Raid Success Useful TU Resources General: Simulations: *TUO: PC based simulation tool. It includes a basic form UI, or you can use it with a command line. *Good tutorial on how to use TUO. *TUO Kongregate forum post: regular updates. *TUO: how-to. *Video how-to for TUO. A bit old, but still helps. *Mobile Tyrant Simulator. Not sure if still alive? Deck help: *Fusion Tree list for figuring out all of the base set fusions. *Skills by faction: see which factions have which skills. *Mutant Rewards: Please ask in the guild! We can help build effective mutant decks. Category:Guild